potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.25.06.00
Differences between 0.25.1.09 and 0.25.06.00. The purpose of this build is to get some graphics memory leak fixes to you and to put some server crash fixes up on our end as well as a few other notable changes. While waiting on those changes, ConCo managed to get the Career missions fixed up and turned on. And Taelorn got some more tuning changes in that will make XP better for groups and for hunting ships in the Open Sea. Differences between 0.25.1.09 and 0.25.06.00 include but aren’t limited to: Misc: *One of the first things you’ll notice is a new versioning scheme. Instead of updating the last two digits, we’re updating the next to the last two digits. In this way, if we have to make a server-side-only change, we can do that without forcing you to download new bits also. *Fixed at least part of the invisible avatar problem. For the most part, you should no longer see swords floating around of their own accord. *Fixed some avatar errors zoning into certain rooms. *Doubled the amount of unrest gains to speed up the contention process. Economy: *The default destination for placing things from the auction is now always yourself, except when you are buying something in a remote port, in which case it's Pickup. *In browsing the Auction House, the item matching wasn't being changed when you changed categories. So the Search button was returning the wrong list if you changed categories after entering an item matching string. Fixed. Combat: *Re-enabled the PvP room off Tortuga. *Increased the leveling curve slightly from levels 4 to 14. *The skills for pirate ship capture and Take Command of Ship are now on a 1 hour shared cooldown. Use them wisely. *Increased the granularity of doubloon rewards in the ship loot tables. It used to be that the doubloon rewards only went up rarely and then in big jumps. We now increase them in little jumps at every level. Overall, you will earn slightly more gold for ship kills. *Ships you defeat in Open Sea ad hocs now award double the XP they used to. We did this as a step towards making Open Sea hunting more rewarding. This means each ship you defeat is worth twice what a ship in a mission is worth, but of course missions still give end-of-mission XP that adds up quite a bit. This should also make farming the same mission less interesting since you can earn double the XP per kill in the Open Sea. We don’t consider this the end of the Open Sea reward improvements but it’s a start. *Defeating ships higher than your level gives you more XP, so the harder the kill, you more XP you get. We raised the cap on this additional XP so that you get higher rewards for kills as much as 15 levels higher than your character. The cap used to be 6 levels higher. It’s now 15 levels higher, and we also award more XP for these higher-level kills. *If you killed someone in Boarding combat, you looted their unsecured cargo. That should only happen if you kill them in ship combat. Missions: *Increased the amount of XP given for missions from levels 30-50. This was done at Raymond's request due to insufficient content for the leveling curve in that range. We're going to be making these harder soon so that players spend more time inside the missions to counter the bonus XP. *Isildur reduced the doubloon reward for missions to 60% of its original value. This change doesn't start until level 19. *Increased kill money rewards by 40%. *Doubled the group experience bonus from +25% per group member to +50% so that grouping is more rewarding. *Fixed some doors in the Economy Tutorial. *Fixed the problem in some missions where, if your ally escaped while you were in boarding combat, it didn’t count. *After killing the guy in “Follow the Money,” you could still interact with him. Fixed that. *Fixed the default strings in “Requested and Required.” *Career missions are in. Talk to any career trainer (for your career) to get started. These missions are offered every five levels beginning at level 5 and offer many excellent rewards including career skills. Servers: *Fixed a zone server crash that could occur if you tried to use a structure deed in some odd situations. *Fixed another zone server crash that could occur when a derelict was sinking as you zoned out. Still working on that whole dereferencing NULL pointers thing. :P *Fixed another zone server crash that could occur due to a bad avatar. Not sure which avatar was bad or how that bad avatar got in the game but at least he won’t keep crashing things while we hunt him down. (Added some logging to help find him too.) *Fixed another zone server crash that I can’t even begin to explain. Added more logging on that one too in order to help figure out how it happened in the first place. Category: Beta